


Restraint

by mintcoloredeye



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcoloredeye/pseuds/mintcoloredeye
Summary: Qin Fen invites Jackson to Awaken-F dorm, and Jackson is not sure he likes Qin Fen paying more attention to other people than him.Jackson x Qin Fen.
Relationships: Qin Fen/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Restraint

Qin Fen had just finished practice with his new band Awaken-F when he suddenly received a chat from Jackson.

'Let's have a meal together. I miss you. What about tonight, dinner, at my place?'

Qin Fen smiled a bit at the text. Jackson has always been clingy to him, always urging him to text more, and to care about him more. 

"Lao Qin," Mubo said, "You are smiling creepily."

Qin Fen pouts at that and glared at Mubo who looks at him with an amused look. As much as he adored Mubo, Mubo can be really mean at times. 

"I am not." He said.

"Oh, could it be," Zimo suggests with ardor, "Our Fen-ge has found a girlfriend? Please introduce sister-in-law to us!" 

"No, it's just Jackson." Qin Fen said, and laughs a bit. "He wants a meal."

"Ahh," Zuo Ye quipped, "I also want to be close friends with Jackson Wang. While I still adore Xukun more, Jackson is a god-tier level celebrity. What is he like when the two of you are alone, Fen-ge?"

Qin Fen rolled his eyes at Zuo Ye's never-ending fangirling over Cai Xukun, but still replied. "Jackson is just Jackson. He acts like an overgrown puppy."

"Really? He is really strict during our idol producer show, though. I can still remember him asking you to repeat your rap parts again and again. Nothing puppy-like about the fierce way he's mentoring us." Zimo said, remembering strict Jackson.

"Well, he needs to keep a certain image for fairness' sake," Qin Fen said, remembering how Jackson keeps asking him off-camera whether he has hurt Qin Fen's feelings when he puts him in the F class and looking like a guilty puppy until Qin Fen said that no hard feelings are involved. He knew Jackson cares a lot about his progress more than other people, he was very invested in Qin Fen's growth and was the first one who noticed when he starts slacking off. "He has a really soft heart, though."

"I remember Lei zi said Jackson was very scary, though." Zuo Ye said, "He even told Lei zi to man up and not depend on you."

"Jackson means well, people just misunderstand him very often." Qin Fen laughed, remembering a bit guiltily how he had complained about how tiring it was to be team leader to Jackson. "He's really considerate, believe me. Actually why don't I invite him to our dorm so you guys can get to know him better?"

"You're inviting the great JACKSON WANG to our humble dorm?" Zimo shouted happily, "I'm all for that!"

"Let me text him first," Qin Fen smiled.

"Are you sure he would be okay about this?" Mubo asked, looking somewhat thoughtful. "What if he chatted you to talk about something really personal?"

"Doesn't seem like it and he can always reject the offer if he's not up for it." Qin Fen said.

Mubo sighed, remembering an interview where he called Qin Fen an idiotic beauty when he gets to know him better. Qin Fen is really an idiot, and a dense one at that. 

xxx

Jackson looks with high expectations at his phone at the sound of an incoming chat, he really missed Qin Fen and it has been a very long time since they met. They had both been busy with their own schedules, with Jackson doing overseas tours and Qin Fen preparing promotions for his new band. Something about Qin Fen makes Jackson feels really nostalgic and he always felt soft and at home whenever he's with Qin Fen, as he carries a somewhat homely feeling that makes his hyperactive energy oddly domesticated.

'Would you mind coming to our dorm? The members really wants to get to know you better. If you don't want to, it's fine. :)'

Jackson couldn't help but feel disappointed as he saw the text. He really wants to just chill with Qin Fen, tell him private things that other people shouldn't hear and he wanted to be spoiled with Qin Fen's patience and motherly feeling. But a part of him is happy that Qin Fen wanted to incorporate him deeper in his life, by letting him meet his members. He didn't really interact with Qin Fen's friends or members during Idol Producer, mainly just keeping a proper professional distance with them. But, he's not sure he likes seeing Qin Fen close with other people, and possibly caring about them more than him.

He still remember how hurt he felt when Qin Fen forgot his birthday and did not wish him a happy birthday. He even called him out during the interview at 2016, with Qin Fen as the MC, he somehow thinks that meeting with Qin Fen's friends would make him feel as if he was second-class and not as important as he would be when there is just the two of them, when Qin Fen's attention would be solely focused to him. 

Sighing, he texted Qin Fen back. Maybe Qin Fen didn't miss him as much and didn't crave their alone time as much.

'Sure! Just send me the address and I'll be there at 6.' 

xxx


End file.
